Testing the Bond
by piratesprincess69
Summary: SEQUEL TO PROBLEMS IN TIME Will Turner comes down with a dangerous virus, one that includes sharp fangs. As he desperatly tries to control his hunger, Jack and Megan hear of the news of their dear friend, and arrive to help.


**Bonjour my beautiful friends:) How are you all doing? As promised, here is the SEQUEL TO PROBLEMS IN TIME!!!!! lol, It's a tad bit different than my last story, but I think you all will enjoy the new elements. This is only my first chapter so plz don't be too harsh with me, but I WOULD like you to review!!!!!**

**Thanks! You all are great! lol Here's the first chapter of **

**Drumroll**

**Testing the Bond**

**Chapter 1Elizabeth**

I stared into his chocolate pools for eyes, searching for any recognition of me. All I could find was confusion as to why I was standing so close to him, begging him to say my name. But I wasn't going to give up; I was not even close to it.

"Will, please! Try to remember! Tell me my name. Please..." I pleaded, still searching his eyes.

He mumbled an incoherent something and my heart leapt at the first words he had spoken to me since he stepped in the door.

"Pardon?" I eagerly inquired.

"...So hungry..." He repeated.

"I'll get you some food Will, just as soon as..." My voice died away as I watched his eyes glaze over and he slowly lowered his head toward mine. _So he does remember!_ I excitedly thought as I observed him licking his lips.

His head was so close to my neck, I could feel his warm breath tingle on my skin. Instinctively, my body arched into his as I closed my eyes, awaiting the upcoming pleasure.

I heard him mumble something along the lines of "Must feed." That confused me for a moment, but it was quickly forgotten as his lips came in contact with my skin.

"Oh Will!" I gasped as I concentrated on the feelings upon my being from this man.

He gently nibbled at my neck, sending jolts of pleasure throughout my body. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Agony seared through me as I tried to struggle. With surprising strength, Will pinned my arms against my waist. I was beginning to feel incredibly weak and the pain was becoming more and more unbearable.

Lights flashed before my eyes and the room started to spin endlessly. Then everything abruptly turned black, and I fell into an extremely deep slumber.

The girl's neck was so inviting, I was no longer interested in what she was saying. She looked into my eyes and I could tell she was searching for something, but it did not matter.

A feeling fell over me, a feeling that I could not explain...one of lust, of hunger. I could see the artery pumping the blood in her neck. Unable to control myself, I leaned towards her, still fixated upon that artery. I unconsciously licked my lips, already tasting the warm, sticky blood in my mouth.

My lips touched her smooth, pale skin, and I felt her body press against mine. _Why am I doing this? Why can't I stop my actions? _A voice inside my head asked me, but I could not find an answer. I nibbled my way around, searching for that precious vein. When I found it, I could feel it pumping, ever so quickly.

I could no longer stand the wait. I sank my teeth into her, tasting the first of her essence in my mouth. She struggled, but I held her down. I was finally settling the craving that had been bugging me for so long. The girl's body finally became limp, as she passed out into my arms.

Then, without warning, pictures flashed through my mind. A young girl peering over me, comforting me on a ship. Another of a beautiful woman coming down a set of stairs in a very large estate. The same woman handing me a medallion that was on a chain across her neck. And a passionate kiss that woman was sharing with a young man. That man was me!

I shot up my head and looked at the girl's near lifeless face. She was the person in the visions I had just experienced. Guilt combined with self disgust, I dropped the girl, and she sprawled on the floor with her hair draped over her face.

I wiped the blood off of my chin and rushed to her side, checking for signs of life. Finding a pulse, I was thankful that she wasn't dead; yet.

I fell to my knees and whispered one word, "Elizabeth..."

Then I uttered a small cry, and begun sobbing uncontrollably whilst cradling her head to my chest. I had just nearly killed the woman I loved.

Flashback

"No! You're a demon! You're evil!" Will hissed at the figure standing in front of him.

"How am I so evil, young master William? I'm not different than you are. Just because I have different, oh what's the word, tastes in food that you do." The words rolled off the man's tongue like silk, as he smirked from the shadows.

"You know as well as I do, that you are anything but the same as I!" Will spat, trying to sound as threatening as he wished he felt.

The man grinned at William, his razor sharp canines glinting in the moonlight, "I think it's time you saw my end of the world, Will."

And with that, the man dove upon Will and sank his teeth into his throat.

End Flashback

I picked up Elizabeth and carried her out of the blacksmith shop, tears rolling down my cheeks the entire time. I took her back to her father's house, and went inside without knocking. I quietly ascended the stairs and went into her room, still bearing her lifeless form.

I laid her gently down upon her bed and pulled the duvet up to her chin. I lightly kissed her forehead, and then moved over to the desk. By the candlelight, I wrote a letter to Governor Swann, explaining that Elizabeth had suddenly become ill and needed medical attention as quickly as he could possibly find some. I signed and addressed the note, then left it beside the sleeping Elizabeth's bed.

I turned towards the window, and pulled back the curtains. I could sense the feeling inside me, the feeling that allowed me to change into any living form I wanted, with just thinking about it. I closed my eyes and quickly converted into that of one of a large bat. With a large flap of my wings, I soared through the window, into the darkness of the night.

(The next morning)

The governor counted loudly at the men against the door, "One last time, lads! Ready? 1...2...3...HEAVE!"

With a loud crash, all four of the men fell on the floor of Elizabeth's room, all groaning from the sudden fall. Governor Swann marched past them to see what on earth was keeping his daughter from answering her door.

He laid his eyes upon Elizabeth's calm, resting face. She was as white as a ghost, and lying perfectly still, not moving an inch. He felt her forehead and was mildly surprised to find that she was very cold and clammy.

The governor then noticed the note addressed to him, beside Elizabeth's bed. The note appeared to be from Elizabeth's fiancé, Will Turner. It explained that Elizabeth had unexpectedly become faint, and Will brought her home, not wanting to disturb anyone.

The older man once again looked at his only daughter, his eyes filled with concern. This time, Elizabeth was sweating quite profusely. He reached forward and pulled down the duvet in an attempt to cool his daughter down.

The governor's eyes widened in horror at what he saw. Two tiny pinholes we on Elizabeth's neck, one still slightly bleeding.

**Well guys, what do you think? Vampires....oooo lol. Yes this does have Jack and Megan in it, but just not yet. lol Do not fear.**

**It might take me a while to make up the 2nd chapter, I have a lot of school work this week, but I shall try my hardest! After all, you people are the ones who make my hobby ever so much more FUN!**

**Thanks for reading this and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
